Love in the Courtroom: Behind the Scenes I
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Completed] What was going on while Harm and Mac were unconscious?


AN: Just a bit of the behind-the-scenes before Love in the Courtroom started. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Harm and Mac hit the floor, Harriet rushed up. Checking both of them carefully, she finally called out, "It's safe, they're both unconscious." 

Admiral AJ Chegwidden stepped forward, shaking his head. "I can't believe all of you roped me into this."

"But, Admiral, you know something had to be done," Mattie said.

"And you know they've always been in love with each other," whined Chloe.

The quartet watched as several guards stepped forward, picked up the two unconscious bodies and moved them into the courtroom at the end of the judiciary hall, one that was rarely used because it was so big.

"Is the judge in place?" Trish asked.

Mattie and Chloe nodded. "He even brought a few of his friends to act as bailiff and court guards and such," added Chloe.

"We're here, we're here!" two voices yelled, one male and one female.

Everyone turned to watch Jack and Skates hurry up the hallway.

"It's about time, we need to get everyone in there," AJ said.

"We picked up Gunny on the way, he had to make a trip to the restroom to clean up a bit, but he'll be here," Skates explained.

"Harriet! Who's already in there?" AJ called out.

The blond woman pulled out a clipboard and checked a list. "Bud, our kids, Commanders Parker and Pike, Petty Officers Tiner and Coates, Commander Turner, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Lowne, and uh…oh, Congresswoman Latham. Plus, the rest of the JAG staff that is here on duty today."

"Grandma?" Mattie said, turning to Trish. "Wasn't Sergei supposed to be here by now?"

"Frank just called, the jet has landed and he's on his way with Sergei and someone that Sergei brought, a man named Alexi."

"Alexi?" everyone questioned.

"According to Frank, Alexi showed up with Sergei after having heard what was going on and said he wanted to help," answered Trish.

Harriet made a note on her list and nodded. "We should have enough room and time for him. Girls, why don't you go in and get seated and make sure everything's in order."

"I'll go save seats for Frank and the other two," Trish said, following Mattie and Chloe into the courtroom.

The men who had carried Harm and Mac in had placed them in chairs behind one of the tables at the front of the room. They were still slumped down, still unconscious.

Soon AJ and Harriet were the only two remaining in the hallway. Harriet kept looking back and forth between her clipboard and her watch. "Sir, we're running out of time, we need to get this thing started or they'll wake up and it'll be ruined."

"Just a minute, Lieutenant, I'm waiting for a few more to show up."

Just then, Gunny rushed in, still in his uniform. "Hello, sir, ma'am.

"Glad you could make it, Gunny."

"Good to be here, sir."

Right behind him was Frank Burnett with Sergei and Alexi in tow.

"Hurry, go take your seats," Harriet said, ushering them in. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?...running late?...when?...but we have to get started……you'll just have to come in during one of the recesses….yes, Mr. Brumby is with you, right?...ok, good….please hurry….." Snapping her phone shut, Harriet turned to her commanding officer. "Ms. Peterson and Commander Brumby are on their way, their flight was delayed a bit and they've just landed."

AJ nodded. "Good."

Another minute went by.

"Sir, we need to get started."

Another couple minutes.

The door to the courtroom opened and Mattie popped her head out. "Harriet! They're starting to wake up!"

"Coming! Sir!"

AJ finally saw what he wanted. "Webb! Get down here now!"

Clayton Webb, Catherine Gayle, and another man rushed down the hall.

"Sorry, AJ, you know how military transports can be," Webb said, panting slightly.

"Colonel O'Hara, glad to see you here," AJ greeted.

"It'll be good to see my niece, Admiral."

"Come on, we need to get in there," Harriet said. "Colonel O'Hara, you'll be up first. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. Let's get this thing started!"

* * *

Like? 


End file.
